User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty numbers: Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name=) or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigatable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. Yeah, i need your help I want to nominate a pasta, but it's labeled as Suggested Reading, does that mean i can still nominate it? Nelfen 11:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Um, PotM is pretty much to showcase lesser-known pages and something in the suggested reading doesn't really need that sort of highlighting, as it is already showcased in a way. ClericofMadness 19:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) All right, thanks for the help Nelfen 11:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Advertise My Pastas I would like to know why I can't adverise my own creepypasta's on my own profile. I feel that if someone is going on my profile they should know what I have done. SovietTheRussian 14:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) > userpage ClericofMadness Stretch Chat This guy stretched chat.... here's a screenshot Yeah that was some 'dikius spamming. ClericofMadness 20:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* Sorry, forgot to sign my post D: ~Trey-Ninja-Walrus: King Of Derpiness~ 20:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Itsquitesofttbh... So there is this user "Itsquitesofttbh" and he's been posting several trollpastas... which if you read them The troof behind the number 1 The troof behind scary songs] etc etc, you will realize why I'm asking you to ban him. Along with continuous trolling his shitpastas can be quite racist of nature. Please do the wiki a favor and ban him... quickly :))))))) Regards Mr.Zalgopasta 22:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You're a bit slow... "16:53, November 29, 2011, ClericofMadness" Sad creepypastas? Well, can they be allowed? Still new around anyways.... {C}---red 01:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Dad.txt ClericofMadness 01:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Kickban from chat {C}I think this was a mistake or would like it to be reconsidered Why are you still reading my post/contribution 06:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) SFW Porn is still porn, yo. I see. Why are you still reading my post/contribution 07:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Cleric, I keep trying to join chat but it has an error. You know how in the right hand bar it says how is in chat. On mine, it's empty. Could you explain please? Daniel942 19:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Look at my post above, I forgot to give it a heading. Daniel942 20:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Erm, what browser and what version are you using? Chat's working for me and people are talking. ClericofMadness 20:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Journal of Project 13 In terms of my Pasta, the Journal of Project 13, it's an ongoing thing I was thinking of while in the shower. It'll take well over a week to finish completely, but I'll probably be seperating it into multiple parts. I'll leave that at part 1, so part 2 should be up some time soon. EDIT: Oh, and it said the journal was discovered in 2011. The journal entries go through the cold war, and then.. Well, the rest will remain a secret, for a few parts. Al3xei 01:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Al3xei My bad I was mistaken, Thanks for clearing that up.SovietTheRussian 03:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Made a bit of a mistake. I was trying to add the "Items/Objects" category to the "Do You Do Voodoo?" page and accidentally made a non-exsistant category (Obj). If you could delete the category page, that's be nice of you. Sorry if I give you any hardships, Scavengmon 16:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey... about the Orphaned Pages Do you mind telling me how to get to the Orphaned section. I can't find it by searching. I just don't want to have to be a bother going back and forth in chat whenever my wifi fails. Regards Mr.Zalgopasta 02:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Dammit Zalgo you beat me to it :P Sloshedtrain 02:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness May I be unbanned from the chat? ._. Sorry about not uplading my page to the article listing I uploaded it during school, and they had blocked Article Listing without me finding out. I did try to delete the page but had to leave before I got the chance. It wont happen again now I know AL is blocked at school. Again im very sorry. RiotousMutt 18:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) A compliment It seems that all you get is complaints and apologies on here so.... Nice hat on your chaos symbol thingy. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) D'AW :3 ClericofMadness 19:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) regarding my pasta I'm ok. is gonna be a subject for a blogpasta im gonna make. Try reading the first letter of every paragraph PHM? Interesting. Something like that really needs to be made into a blog post itself if you want to make an ARG out of it, which would be wholly interesting and a new use of the blogs. ClericofMadness 15:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :I I wasn't trying to be racist. When I said 'gay', I was referring to the game, not the black term. When I said 'n—', I meant what I said. I'm usually not racist, but that game ticks me off. =.=' How long am I kickbanned for? Beauu 20:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Try not. Do or do not, there is no try. --Master Yoda. Gay is a derogatory term in reference to homosexuals when thrown around like that. It is nothing but ignorant and racist. Same with the N word. Day at least, or until I remember to unkick. I'm not impressed. ClericofMadness 21:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) D: Sorry Cleric, I'll do better. Beauu 21:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I've now added those stories to the article listings. Is there anything else I need to do? that was a bit of an overeaction. I was only joking around, no need to kickban me. It's not like I stretch chatted. Daniel942 20:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Just need your approval, so please reply. I am going to make a troll pasta and post it in the "Horrible Troll Pasta" section. Will you allow me to do this? (LooneyDude 20:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC)) There's a Trollpasta Wikia. ClericofMadness 21:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) MeganPepper's Applacation Hi. I really wan't to be a admin. I am active, and only gone on weekdays (School). I'm active about all of the weekend, accept on sunday because i have church. I stay in the chat alot, and have written a creepypasta. I don't read pastas as much as i used to. Application noted; will consider. ClericofMadness 21:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderator Request I am Cloverbeatme!!, I have been here for almost a year, I am on chat for most of the day, and I have done my very best to keep this place nice. I have had experience on this wiki long enough to know when someone is not following the rules. If you don't accept my request, then I'll understand. 21:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Application noted, will consider. ClericofMadness 21:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Request Hello, I been on the wiki for a while and contribed alot and kept the wiki safe. I worked hard to keep this in order. I also been admin on mutiple forums. Well, its your choice now. Sloshedtrain 22:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Is the wiki acting up? Cause everytime I try to add a topic on a talk page it says that somebody else has been editing the page when I'm the only one. Then whenever I publish what I write appears multiples times then I have to go and edit it out. For one thing I just want you to know that I'm not trying to pointsgame. Secondly it's annoying as all hell. Regards, Mr.Zalgopasta 23:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) This seems to be a global issue. Most likely the post was submitted already. It sometimes doubles your talk messages. ClericofMadness 23:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "submitted already" though? Like, someone said the exact same thing right before I posted it? Mr.Zalgopasta 23:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Like your edit went through already. There's a bug in the software. ClericofMadness 23:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh alright. I see what you're saying now :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 23:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ghost in the Shell > Bug in the Software ClericofMadness Hey, me again I've been thinking, and I think that was a joke gone too far. If I am still banned could you unban me? I know what I have done wrong and I am sorry. For all I know, that could have happened to someone in the past. Sorry again. Daniel942 17:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Creepypasta deletion I as the author of these two pastas am requesting their deletion. I have no clue what got into me to write those stories which clearly aren't quality pastas. The first was an oriental-style pasta combined with mysticism and stuff that I could think about ( it would be a good short story rather than a pasta IMHO) and the latter was (not particularly sucessfully) just copying the "Creepy story about usernames" that everyone (OK, 3-4 people lol) were doing. If you disagree with this request then I understand. Also, the pasta The Noise in the Kitchen was panned by /x/ users, which if they do so means that it can't go on the wiki, no? If so then I ask you to remove it (unless you want me to fix the mistakes within it's slimy, Lovecraftian body ;) ) Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 22:07, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Pages baleeted. You can go ahead and fix up Noise if you wish. We've apparently dropped that whole /x/ thing since almost no one ever followed it. ClericofMadness 23:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) In all honesty Cleric the rule was BS. I shouldn't have to subject my pastas to the trolls on /x/ to put it on the site. Mr.Zalgopasta 23:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It was an attempt to quality control that failed. ClericofMadness 00:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Need help with BEN Hey, I was reading BEN , and, being the grammar nazi that I am, noticed a misspelling. I was blocked from editing the page, so I was wondering if I could get an admin to fix it? Mdcowboy 05:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Mdcowboy Why? Sloshedtrain 05:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) BEN is posted in pretty much the original format. It's protected because of high vandalism. What and where is the error? ClericofMadness 05:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I've been seperated from my computer for a while. The error is here: By this point, I was on the verge of hysterics, but not even once did the thought of turning off the console occur to me, I don’t know why, I was so wrapped up in it - the terror felt all so real. I tried to shake the statue, but it would literally appear right behind me every single time. Link started to begin to make weird animations I had never even seen him do before, he would flail his arms around or spasm randomly and the screen would cut to the Happy Mask Salesman smiling again for a brief moment before I was face to face with that fucking statue again. I ended up running into the Sword Master Tojo and ran to the back, I don’t know why, but in my panic I just wanted some kind of assurance that I’m not alone here. To my dismay I found no one, but as I turned to leave the statue cornered me in the cub by in the back. I tried attacking the statue with my sword but to no avail. Confused, and backed into a corner, I just stared at the statue waiting for it to kill me. Suddenly, the screen flashed again to the Happy Mask Salesman and Link turned to face my screen, standing upright mirroring the statue, looking at me along with his copy. Literally staring at me. Whatever was left of the 4Th wall was completely shattered while I ran out of the Tojo terrified. Suddenly the game warped me to an underground tunnel and the reverse Song of Healing queued up again as I was given a brief moment of rest before the statue started appearing behind me again… this time aggressively - I could only take a few steps before it would summon behind me again. I hurriedly made my way out of the tunnel and appeared in Southern Clock Town. As I ran aimlessly - in a sheer panic - suddenly a re dead screamed and the screen faded to black as “Dawn of a New Day” and “|||||||||” appeared again. Re-dead needs to be capitalized and connected with a dash. Also: So now I’m back here writing down the rest of my thoughts and recording what happened, sorry if some of this has grammatical errors and whatnot, I’m running on no sleep here. I’m terrified of this game, even more so now that I relived it a second time writing this all down, but I feel like there’s still more to it than meets the eye, and that there’s something calling to me to investigate this further. I think “BEN” is something in this equation, but I don’t know what, and if I could get ah old of the old man then I would be able to find some answers. I need another day or so to recuperate before tackling this game again, its already taken a toll on my sanity I feel like, but next time I do this I’m going to be recording my footage all the way through. The idea to record only came to me towards the end, so you see the last few minutes of what I saw (including Skull Kid and the Elegy statue), but it’s on Youtube here. "ah old" should be "a hold". Mdcowboy 06:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Mdcowboy I accidentally created a category Hello Cleric of Madness, Whilst tagging one of my stories, I accidentally created a new category. I typed "Oc" (lower case on the second character.) How do I go about removing this and deleting the category? The Silicon Lemming 12:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Trash can symbol beside it. ClericofMadness 16:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Cheers dude The Silicon Lemming 16:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dear ClericofMadness, I would like know know when I will no longer be banned from the chatroom. I think that I have learned my lesson. I did truly deserve that ban. I was the one who kept bitching when you said stop. Pity on me from not listening to the owner of this site. For you are truly a great owner. I have enjoyed the stories on here before I even had an account. I have joined to make stories also. But I really like to communicate in the chatroom. And It must be really hard to manage a site like this. For I promise, not to be a bitch anymore and do the right thing next time. Best Regards, Creepy CreepyNut 23:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Creepynut AlixeTiir's Application {C}As you know, I have been somewhat active on this wiki recently and I noticed that you need more hands. A few people said I'd make a good admin, so I'd figure that I'd give it a shot. I've made some edits to pages on here, but I mostly like to write my own pasta. Below is a list of things that I have done on this wiki. *I'm sure you've read this. *I fixed the User Submissions when a troll renamed it to penis. However, I couldn't figure out how to suppress the redirect, and penis still redirects there. *I got banned by WeirdOzzy when I changed a poorly written pasta to horrible troll(This was before Marked For Review even existed). *I have marked several poorly written pastas for review *I have been fairly active on chat *I've written creepypasta. (derpdederp) *I have worn a santa hat. {C}Outside of this wiki I have: *Edited pages on the Minecraft Wiki *Written a school report in a wiki fashion(Including citations!) *Moderated a user created place on ROBLOX(I doubt that counts for much, but hey.) {C}And let's face it, you need more admins. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Goodbye sir. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 02:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Regarding a poetry category... Just how many poems do we need to make such a category? I'm sure you've noticed an increase of poetry being submitted and my curiosity was sparked. Regards, Mr.Zalgopasta 00:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure haven't noticed >.>; Give me a list and I'll make the thinkings~! ClericofMadness 00:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay... I should have a list by this time tomorrow (hopefully... this Biology essay is killing me >.<). Mr.Zalgopasta 00:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Request to protect a page? I just want to know if you could protect my new article Can't Stop Death. Thank you and regards, Mr.Zalgopasta 00:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The Banzai Pipeline Like I was asking you earlier in chat, should the The Banzai Pipeline be baleeted, can I make my own version of the story under the same name? I'm not sure what to make, but I figure that I'll think of something. Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 05:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) If a page is deleted for any reason (mostly any reason, throwing this in on the off chance there might be an exception--probably author request) anyone is free to create a page with the same name. Some pages were deleted because of their name and probably do not need to be recreated—or are protected. TL;DR Yes you can if/when it is. ClericofMadness 05:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Herp derp, people need to make headers look Cleric, i see you as a friend and i respect you, but every time i try to engage in friendly conversation with bill, he ignores me, i want to be good friends with you guys but you never return my kindness. 10 years ago you would have known what you were talking about, but the word Democracy is way different nowadays, where i come from the word is meaningless, people dont care about our rights and they dont care that we live in a free country. sorry if i offended you or bill, tell bill that next time i try to at least try to engage in a conversation with him, that he doesnt have to be rude and ignore me. listen, i like you guys, its just you cant really understand my views until you live in my shoes. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Vergil117 (talk • ) You mean PLANET. Free speech is a legal matter, not something you can have an opinion about how it works or should work. It's a fact like gravity. And when have you tried contacting bill and been ignored? What country are you from, now? —Preceding unsigned comment added by ClericofMadness (talk • ) well Cleric, i have been on chat a few times and tried to talk to him, and he ignored me, and he was there, he wasnt away. the question is what country do YOU live in? this isnt America anymore, This country is more like Nazi Germany than ever before, have you heard of the Patriot Act? if you are suspected to be a terrorrist or thought to have any information leading to terrorrists, they will take away ALL your rights, they invade your privacy, watch you 24/7, they have used this act as an excuse to pretty much ruin peoples lives. i live in missouri and lets just say that around these parts, its redneck country, and they dont care about your rights, i mean, people are so bad down here that they were using FEMA trailers as meth labs! after the storm in my town they were given the trailers as a temporary house for the people who loste everything and they are so selfish to turn it into their drug factory? sorry Cleric again, i am sorry to you and bill for being a total jerk, will you guys accept my apology? and to that picture near the top with the 666 and 1337 pages, is the 1337 a nod to Spartan 1337 from halo legends? or is that some number with significance. >Chat - If you see him talking, then maybe. If you haven't tried using PM to contact him then don't complain about being ignored. When we (or at least I) am in chat, I don't constantly have chat in full view. If you say something there is a chance I might miss it, and I am sure the same goes for him. I've got other things that need doing that are not constantly babysitting chat. >Where from? America. Pretty free here. >Patriot Act - If you are suspected of aiding and or being a terrorist, you are a criminal. If you know something, you need to come forward. It's called aiding and abedding. I doubt highly that there is any number higher than 0.00001% of Americans who are being investigated under the rigors of the Patriot Act. You wave that thing around like the Government thinks you and everyone else in this country are terrorists and are subjecting us to that. (inb4 conspiracy) >Nazi Germany - Well, way to be ignorant. I think you're comparing terrorist, suspected terrorists, and people hiding/who know about terrorists to Jews. You can shut that racist nonsense right the fuck up, as I am not going to tolerate a comparison between Jews and Nazis. It's ignorant and racist. And don't bring Israelis/Palestinians into this. German Jews != Israeli Jews. >FEMA Trailers = Meth Labs? That's a personal choice, not something the government does. Why even bother mentioning something that is a PERSONAL CHOICE in an argument about Free Speech? It's their freedom of choice to use the trailer in that manner, but they violate Federal Law by making drugs. If they were doing something lawful like running a business out of them, that would be legal to a certain extent. Please either research or use common sense when presenting an argument. If you are going to make wild accusations, outrageous claims, and/or seemingly unrelated comments, CITE YOUR FACTS. ClericofMadness 20:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) 1337 is internet slang for "l33t" which refers to (being) elite (31337) ClericofMadness Cleric, im not racist, where did you get that from? i dont care what religion or color you are, that doesnt make you inferior or superior, you seem to forget that i am in HIGH SCHOOL, not in college, so its not like i have many leads to go by, not enough sources. Not having sources is a bullshit reason to use faulty or plain wrong information in an argument. G-O-O-G-L-E exists in case you want to check some facts there, Fox News. and talk to me about Nazis whenever you meet my dead great grandpa, he fought in that war and saw all the crimes they commited towards humanity, he told me about it when i was younger, and it was unforgiveable. i dont understand why people deny the holocaust happened, 6 million innocent people murdered, Yes, when the day comes that I can meet/talk to the dead. Besides, his involvement is irrelevant unless you learned from it. To compare the situations in Nazi Germany to America are wildly out of touch with reality. I don't see the government mass-murdering our people in the millions, et al. I want you to look up Concentration Camp images and see what those people looked like. Don't forget the Blitzkriegs, or any other war atrocities. But Google up some Holocaust and WWII Germany images, and then tell me shit's like Nazi Germany. and the patriot act? i know of a story where a single mother and a 5 year old child were accused of terrorism and they pretty much lost everything, but it turns out, the government had their facts wrong and they got the wrong people. NEEDED. Seriously. If you were a 5 year old immigrant with an extra leg and a missing arm who lived in an igloo in Texas and were accused of terrorism... Unless you have a CITED EXAMPLE FOR COMPARISON, you are just making shit up to further your point. You cannot provide bullshit examples without backing them up with sources/facts. This is how things work in internet arguments. The meth lab thing, i mean, FEMA and all those people who gave lots of money to donate to our town to make sure that we had a house to live in, a bed to sleep in, and food on the table. They took the stuff that people with kind hearts gave them and they turn it into a place where they can get a quick high! FEMA DID NOT TAKE THE HOUSES FROM PEOPLE TO MAKE METH LABS. PEOPLE WHO WERE GIVEN TRAILERS SET UP METH LABS. FEMA = GAVE HOUSES. PEOPLE WITH TRAILERS = MADE METH LABS. Now if you have proof of FEMA employees using the trailers for illicit purposes and do nothing, you are no better than people who know about terrorists and do nothing...or people during WWII who stood by and let it happen. If someone who has a FEMA trailer makes a meth lab out of it, they probably were making a meth lab in their own damn homes. listen Cleric. this isnt about free speech anymore. this conversation brings out the best and the worst of us. This discussion started with that and it should not get derailed. 1. im NOT racist 2. im in HIGH SCHOOL. 3. im not ignorant about Nazis as i stated, when i talked to someone who actually fought them. You still need to get some cold hard facts before you start comparing. At least list the ways the two are comparable. I mean, I can say that X is like Y, but unless I state how or why, my argument is WEAK. 4.Listen Cleric, i apologize for being a jerk, but that doesnt mean you can be a jerk back to me! These comments were written before you apologized, but after due to a bug with posting. Colorful replies by: ClericofMadness 23:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) and no, just because your muslim doesnt make you a terrorist, people assume just because something others in their religion does, makes them bad as well. i am friends with athiests, catholics, christians, muslisms and Jewish folk. i have friends that are from many different races. i dont see them as inferior. Vandalism Someone edited and vandalized my OC tagged creepypasta, besides editing the story back to normal, should the vandal be reported? I'm still learning the site so any help would be nice. NawfSide817 22:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Looks like they have been hammered to the moon by Link. ClericofMadness 23:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) look, he told me some things that you wouldnt believe.... and i didnt say FEMA was making the labs, the people who were given the houses as a replacement for the ones they lost used them as Meth labs. google is unreliable, trust me, i have seen enough of the Holocaust to know what they did, i read elie wiezels book and watched numerous documentarys about it. i never said that the government killed us, i said that some of the policies are similiar. look i saw a lot of lives lost in our tornado 162 to be exact, you want to talk to me about death and stuff, then i can tell you details like a guy near where i live found a severed head in his yard. so i apologized, its over, is this reasonable? Pretty much. ClericofMadness 00:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) King Starscream's game Is the game he was talking about on the forum still being worked on? ObliterationoftheSelf 06:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. I haven't kept up with that. Have you posted in the thread and/or contacted him? ClericofMadness 06:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness Hello, sorry for any mistakes in English that can exist. Well, I'm new in the community and plan to create some more pastas, then I would ask your opinion on this pasta here. Is good? need to change something? Some days can turn highlighted page? (XD) Even more! P.S: I created one version in portuguese of this pasta, for my friends of Brazil can read then. Any problem if this? SR.R 14:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) >I moved the Portuguese version to a subpage within the main page, as is typical for alternate language pages. You can find it at Hyperjump/PR. ClericofMadness 15:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry how I treated everyone and hope you could forgive me,please wright back and i'm a very good person if you get a chance to know me! Once again,i'm very sorry! I hope you have a Merry Christmas and keep up the good work!!! The Siamese Cat I was working on the page The simesse cat and was editing out the mistakes as well as renaming it and it apparently messed up and created two pages. shinigami.eyes edited the page I had accidently made and I request the material on either page be moved to the other OR one of the pages be deleted. ObliterationoftheSelf 22:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry hey, not now or anytime this week, but I was just wondering if you could un kickban me. I was annoying but II am now sorry.Little daddi 23:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Mike Spamm's UN-Application I am Mike Spamm, I have been here for almost a month and a half, I am on chat for most of the day on weekends, and I have done my very best to the chat spicy. I haven't had experience on this wiki long enough to know when I'm not following the rules. If you don't accept my request, then I'll put the stove on high and turn myself into a crispy pile of bread and cheese. Mike Spamm 04:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Quote= (Drama removed) -CoM Sorry, forgot to sign None540 21:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I never saw anything about talking about admins behind their backs in the rules . ever. None540 22:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ■Someone being a jerk on a different wiki? How about a different site? Open chat is never the place to badmouth other wikia users let alone users of other sites. This is DRAMA and will be treated as such. This goes for any and everyone. No complaining about ED members, wikia staff/members or the like. Admins are the or the like part. Bill9929 (talk) 22:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) i never saw that rule on the rules.ever. so yeah None540 23:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) How Does I Shot (Inter)Web? How exactly do you make and upload your own creepypasta and after u make it, how do you upload it to article listing? hey uh I was wondering...........how do you put the srticle listing beacuse you banned me from posting for a day and I need to know how to not get banned anymore Seriously you guys, sign your posts and make headers. I didn't just type that bit at the top for some light finger exercise, y'know. Beauu's Adminship Request Hey Cleric. I wanted to request for adminship on here. I may be fairly new to this Wikia, but I have respectable experience is moderation. I also have two bans on here▬one from chat for using a.. erm.. offensive term and another for not updating the Article Listing. However I have became quite familar with the rules now and I should be able to follow them with ease. My Moderation/Adminship Experience: *I have admined another Wiki. *I have admined three online sites (one example is www.projectarcher.com, but it is down now). *I'm not too pushy, but I restrict when needed. I'm pretty loose, but still abide by the ruling. *I have modded one forum, and that is ROBLOX. But when they found out my age they said I was too young. Thank your for your time. "But are not the dreams of poets and the tales of travellers notoriously false?" -- HP LoveCraft ~Beauu. 22:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ~~Beauu Does you still need new chat mods? :o I'd be willing to volunteer as a chatmod. I'm not sure if I really qualify or not, but I would be happy to help in any way I can. If not that's okay. Thank you in advance. -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 03:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Unclever Name's Adminship Request Hey Cleric, I was wondering if I could become admin here. I'm pretty sure this will be rejected but I'm fairly active on the wiki, but I don't edit much, so I spend alot of time here on chat (chat admin will be fine too). I usually don't get involved in fights in the chat, but when I do I say "Alright, screw this" and read/write/talk about creepypastas. I also try to be nice, I even nominated Beauuu's pasta because I felt like it. You could call me a decent writer but not even I am satisfied with my pastas. Thats pretty much all. byetoolazytosaymore. I don't know what to put here. 05:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Regarding {C} I keep seeing {C} appearing around the wiki, mysteriously appearing in edit histories where they shouldn't have been added. Any idea what's going on? Is it a wikia glitch or something? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, must be a Wikia glitch. I'll try to see for myself if this comes up. If I see it I will report the glitch to Wikia. Bill9929 (talk) 05:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. It confuses me to see things like that, because I don't know if someone edited it in, or if it's just a freak accident. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you have a screencap? That could help me report the bug to Wikia too. Bill9929 (talk) 05:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I can get one. Just a minute AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 06:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I've got three screencaps, would you like them uploaded to the wiki? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 06:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Just upload one. Bill9929 (talk) 06:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Just uploaded it. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 06:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Do u get payed for bein the admin? B3N I5 L33T PR0 17:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we get paid, we get paid 1 spec of dust. TL;DR we don't get paid. Bill9929 (talk) 00:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you needed help with the Article Problem. Uhh I got banned for that and i see why you get so angry when people dont Iv'e read the rules and I would like to help you.. The All Seeing Eye 18:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we need help with that. You can start moving pages from the Orphaned Pages list. Bill9929 (talk) 00:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Plox 2 be unbanz? Hello betterthanu speaking! I was on chat and someone kickbanned me for no reason! I didn't do anything wrong! Could you lift the ban and help me out here? I'm new. Nope, you clearly were spamming. You've got probably a 24-hour kick on you for all that craziness. ClericofMadness 04:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Flatomb878's Application Hello, cleric. I would like to be an admin here. I am active almost every day here, and visit the chat everytime I go on. I have never vandalised or made horrible spam pages here. I do get mad on the chat sometimes, but only when the topic is something that makes me feel uncomfortable or angry. I would also never even dare think of just randomly banning everyone in the chat or on the site.My pasta's here are also fairly good, some might be quite short, but interesting. Unfortunately, I do not have a way to contact you in any way off the site, but i'm pretty sure I can find one. Flatomb878 01:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Flatomb878 Yo Im not going on chat anymore, spend all my creepypasta time on the actual site. So anything you need help with, or something like that..? Im in ur room, messin wit ur lightz 01:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Cleric how do I get on the user submissions board? Do I just add myself, or do I need permission? Please let me know. Orfy666 15:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) People, Use Headers Hello ClericofMadness,I have a problem that wasn't my fault. I was on chat with Sloshedtrain, Meganpepper,Mr.Zalgopasta,Nicka209,Bill9929 and they kickbanned me for no reason!!! (by the way this is betterthanu speaking.) I was following all the rules and was being polite! I'm not underaged either! When I got back to my laptop (I was eating dinner) The words were (from Bill9929) a bunch of racist things and means things that arn't even true about me!!! He suddenly kickbanned me. I need your help! Sincerly your writer, Betterthanu As I am to understand you posted racist things into chat. I will look into this, though. ClericofMadness 22:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Who is this Zelda person you speak of?! I don't know anything about that. Why are you even asking!? Well whatever,i'm not Zelda and can you help me about my no reason kickban from the chat please?! He was advertsing his pasta about 5 times per second, too. And, no, i did not kick you. Cloverbeatme!!! Did. MeganPepper Kickbanning How long does it last, I accidentaly spammed. i believe that paranormal should be a category just because 90% of the stories on here relate to something paranormal. There is a rule that says you cant add new categories. Plus there is already a ghosts category I'm pretty sure. So next time actually read all the rules before trying to "improve" the wiki. I don't know what to put here. 17:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow. If there is 90% that belong in the category, why have it? You could just check the Article Listing then. I'm not adding a category that would go on every page by default. You want to spend hours manually adding something to 3,000 pages? I didn't think so. ClericofMadness 19:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Problems I can't edit my avatar or make blog posts anymore. ObliterationoftheSelf 20:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) What's the error you get? Sound like you might want to contact staff for that O_o ClericofMadness 20:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) awww come on why did i get banned from the chat? i didnt even know what was a ed Swearing Hey, I'm wondering if there's anything we can do about the swearing on chat? My parents often walk past my computer and if they see swearing they get really mad, I'm not saying we should ban swearing all together, just maybe use a bit of censoring sh*t istead of shit. Sorry to be such a party pooper :/ Ren404 08:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Ren404 Cleric, Merry Christmas! the reason i am saying this so early is because i wont be on the interent on christmas for obvious reasons.... so hope you have a happy holidays! Vergil117 14:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I can say this a million times... I didn't do it! But I did see the screenshots. I have no explanation. Snazzell 01:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Then let me say this a million times: Someone, under your account, said those things ClericofMadness 01:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I think swearing should be allowed, and besides why so on the chat when your parents around. You do realize this site is full of mentally unstabe people. Really don't want this wiki to censor cuss words. Sloshedtrain 05:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Ehh i think im the only mentally unstable one here xDDD but yeah lets not ban swearing plz. I just dim the screen :D Im in ur room :3 05:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply WTF are you saying??? I didn't used it as a toy! I needed to test on how to edit pages! Please pay more attention to what you are going to say. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Newbie115 (talk • ) 1. Make sure messages on a talk page are on the BOTTOM 2. Sign your posts, all you have to do is 4 tides (~~~~) 3. You were spamming, the sandbox is for TEST EDITS, not spam. Bill9929 (chimney) 22:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you at least know what I actually did there? everything I tiped was erased immediately after. I think I might had left a title (yo) and left without deleting it. I'm sorry I didn't figured out where to do so ( I tried to edit it but the title I put wasn't there), but call it spanning is a big exaggeration. Newbie115 23:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) YOU MADE POINTLESS EDITS. THAT IS SPAM. THEY WERE NEITHER TESTING THE USE OF TEXT NOR WERE THEY OF ANY MERIT. ERGO, SPAM. ClericofMadness 00:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) How long is my kickban? Matt9102 the MAN-WHORE until :25 past the hour, I believe should do. ClericofMadness 01:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Cleric, I'm sorry about spamming the chat, and now I admit that it was me. I will NOT do it again. So can you unban me? Please? Reply 2 All right, all right! I just got here, okay? geez..., you could try meditation. Newbie115 12:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Cleric, I'm sorry about spamming the chat, and now I admit that it was me. I will NOT do it again. So can you unban me? Please? Snazzell 05:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Help...! Um...hi. I was just checking out some of the suggested reading and stopped by on Smile Dog...and I've been having some problem reading it. No, it's not a bug or anything, just that...the images are, well creepy and disturbing to me, and I just want to read the pasta. What I'm trying to say is that I'm a bit...sensitive (maybe even a scaredy-cat, but at least I admit it), and when I see those imges, I need to look for something to cover them just so I don't get any nightmare fuel (that's the least I want at the moment), and it gets really uncomfortable. Maybe I'm not the only one with this sort of problem, and besides there could be children watching these disturbing images (and others that aren't in the pasta). I was wondering if something, like a filter, or a block-thingy could be made so that if the user is under age or doesn't want to see gory stuff . . .well the image is not shown. Just in case I didn't make myself clear, send me a message or something. Either way, thanks... ...under your bed ~ME 15:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Children should not be reading scary stories if they don't want to :3 And no, there's neither gore on here nor a filtering method. ClericofMadness 15:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Heck, there's no way for the system to know how old someone is. I get people sometimes who claim to be 8 or 10. This violates Wikia's Terms of Use. You must be 13+, but as I recall, you never give an age...and people would just continue to submit false ages. ClericofMadness Hey man, my Grey Orginal was OC, but I think you erased the last potion of my work. I had to stop in the middle of it, I didn't know I had to tag OC on it. Is there any way you can get that back? Did you... Cleric, ignore what's above this. But I had to stop in the middle of writing Pokemon Grey (Original), and I think you erased where I picked back up. Can you please bring that back? COMICBOY15 The only other edit besides mine is your original posting. I only added the category. Nothing was changed/deleted between the two edits. Also add it to the article listing if you have not. ClericofMadness 00:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Request Hello Cleric. I wanted to request an adminship on the wiki. I'm on the site throughout most of my day and I've been on chat a lot recently. I have been on quite a few "hiatus" but I don't think that is a matter of importance. I work hard on this site to keep the qulaity level on the wiki high and remind users of the rules from time to time. I have also made a couple of blog posts regarding the lack of regard for said rules as well :P I often contribute what I consider my "best" works (though that is subjective). I'm very confident in my ability to navigate the wiki as well. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Noted. ClericofMadness Category!? Hey uh Cleric I was wondering if you could help me figure out what catergory my story falls under I have no Idea and would it count as OC poll How do i create a new poll on a blogpost? JohnnyBoy33 06:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Apologies Sorry, didn't see that part, kind of drowsy :L Please Read This Hello this is Kinshi57 and I wanted to apologize for me not adding my pasta to the article listings. But I wanted to know something. It says that the expiration of my block was 3:06 of today but my profile still says I'm blocked. Could you clear this please? Kinshi57 22:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Fail Never mind, it was a glitch. Also I'm entering the Christmas Contest! Are you? Kinshi57 22:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Not really fair for me to enter the contest, as I am the one who has to judge the things, lol. ClericofMadness 22:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Alter-net Is the Video category about video versions of pastas or acutal videos (like a suicide tape) in the pasta? ObliterationoftheSelf 00:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) For pages with videos, not about the, ClericofMadness 00:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) MooseJuice's Application I would like to become an admin for this wiki. I am almost always online, save for college classes and sleep. My appearance in chat is daily, with online time stretching between 7-8 hours. As of yet, I do not have any penalties and I have never ban banned before. My contributions to the site include four pastas and correcting grammar on several pastas marked for review. What Site Rules? All I see is a Placeholder for Genre Listing. Sorry 'bout the violation. Never meant for it, anyway. Genre Listing ClericofMadness 01:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Is chat acting up? Or is my wifi just shit right now? Mr.Zalgopasta 02:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Might be just you. Others are posting. ClericofMadness 02:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) P U, your WiFi is shit. Bill9929 (chimney) 02:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC)